There has been a dramatic increase in research activity at the L.S.U. Medical Center in New Orleans (LSUMC-NO) building and expansion of clinical research laboratories; recruitment of research-oriented administrators, department heads, and faculty members; establishment of effective sponsored research and editorial offices. Emphasis on research experience has also been heightened for medical undergraduates. Much of the research of LSUMC-NO, which is directly related to human health or disease, requires the use of experimental animals that must be maintained for (often extended) periods in modernized facilities where they can receive criterion-quality care. The Division of Animal Care at the LSUMC-NO has 3 self- sufficient facilities that are under a centralized management. The division is staffed by well trained and experienced staff including two full-time veterinarians. All projects that propose to use animals are reviewed by an Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee. The Medical Center has concern for the humane and scientifically appropriate care of animals used in research and teaching, and is therefore, eager to upgrade the facilities. Funding is requested for (1) replacement of the floors, ceilings and back entrance at the Dental School; (2) purchasing new dog and primate cages that comply with space recommendations according to N.I.H. and U.S.D.A. to replace cages that are sub- standard; (3) increase the efficiency of operations, by replacing an obsolete cage washer and an obsolete bottle washer. The proposed improvements will have far-reaching on future research and training programs at LSUMC-NO. They will permit the expansion of more sophisticated projects, with better environment and care for the animals. They will facilitate the attainment of LSUMC-NO's goal to become a widely recognized center of biomedical research excellence.